


Lion's Den

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Community: tf_rare_pairing, Conflict of Interests, Drabble, Friends to Enemies, Humanity, Ideology, Internal Conflict, Introspection, Leadership, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Missing Scene, One Shot, Pre-Battle, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot, Transformers: Dark of the Moon, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. The playing field had shifted, and not all for the greater good. Takes place during Dark of the Moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lion's Den

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf_rare_pairing prompt: "Optimus Prime/Sentinel Prime -- power plays".

"You must think about the future of Cybertron, of our kind, Optimus." Sentinel said aloud, glaring at the Prime standing before him in the clearing, far from the urban landscape of Washington.

"Sentinel, Earth is  _not_  Cybertron. The humans cannot serve us. We cannot turn their home into a planet of slavery." Optimus responded, his vocal processor wavering but sonorous, piercing the silence between them.

"These humans have done nothing to deserve your valor and virtue, Optimus." Sentinel narrowed his optics, turning himself away from the Prime, walking to the nearest pillar. He placed a servo upon it and grasped at it tightly, metal upon metal.

"Humanity has its value, Sentinel, just as sentience always held value. You know that, don't you? Do you remember, or have you forgotten?" Optimus walked slowly towards his former leader, his steps virtually too quiet.

Sentinel didn't need to look behind him, for he sensed Optimus' close presence. "You would relinquish any claim you have on Cybertron, your home, for the sake of these lifeforms? Is that what you're telling me?"

Optimus bristled at the accusation. He curled his servos into fists, and turned his helm away from Sentinel.

"Cybertron has been dark for the longest time. There might never be a way to reclaim it, not without trading lives for the sake of our planet." Optimus replied, nearly cursing himself for saying it, "I thought after everything, you would know the means of reaching peace."

At that moment, Sentinel chuckled at that thought. Optimus stepped back, a little disturbed at his response. "How is that funny?"

"So naive," Sentinel turned away from the pillar and faced his former student. "To think that we can achieve peace after the war…peace has already been taken from us. I can see now that you really have lost your touch. You can't fathom the notion that you can  _ever_  live without war."

"Sentinel, many soldiers have died in this war. We have fought for peace for the longest time," Optimus responded, his voice rumbling and wavering with an anger that rose in his chassis. "You  _have no right_  to make that claim." He raised his helm to stare into his former leader's optics, and gritted his denta. " _No. Right_."

Sentinel didn't even move from where he stood, and not once did he blink. "War has its consequences, and there will always be causalities. You just think that you can end this war. You should know that by now that without extreme measures, we cannot win."

"I do know, Sentinel."

"You may be the leader of the Autobots, Optimus, but you can't save everyone. I had to accept that truth. You should too. Before more lives are lost, try to remember that." Sentinel answered, venom in his voice burrowing in the Prime's chassis, before he walked away from his former student. He transformed into his vehicle mode and he drove away, a conflicted Optimus far behind him.

"Believe me. I know." Optimus uttered, narrowing his optics and turning away. The power plays that Sentinel held for him were spiraling out of control, after he had thought of him as a true comrade. Optimus knew that the playing field had shifted, and not all for the greater good, not anymore.

As the Earth saying went, he was heading straight into the lion's den, and there was no turning back for him.


End file.
